Secretos
by Luna Saferis
Summary: Entre las murallas de Hogwarts los secretos son algo del día a día,incluyendo a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter. Pero, esta vez, hay alguien que pretende descubrirlos. ¿Qué encontrará? A veces los secretos deberían permanecer así Albus&Scorpius SLASH


**Titulo: **Secretos (muy cliché? xD)

**Autora: **Luna Saferis

**Clasificación: **T (Posiblemente llegará a ser M, por lo que _esas _escenas las publicaré en lj)

**Parejas: **Albus/Scorpius (sí, esto es Slash)

**Advertencias: **Este es el primer fic largo que escribo, así que lo considero de por sí una advertencia. Por si quedaron dudas, esto es Slash, es decir, describe la relación entre dos hombres, si eso no va contigo, que conste que te avisé, el resto: sean bienvenidos.

**Spoilers: **Séptimo libro. DH + epilogo.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Jotaká, Warner, entre otros, yo sólo tomé prestados a sus hijos... (Tengo la sensación que eso me hace sonar como secuestradora xD)

**Resumen: **Entre las murallas de Hogwarts los secretos son algo del día a día,incluyendo a Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter. Pero, esta vez, hay alguien que pretende descubrirlos. ¿Qué encontrará? A veces los secretos deberían permanecer así Albus&Scorpius SLASH

**Palabras: **2000 (en este capitulo)

**Nota: **Debido a ciertos problemas familiares que tengo no podré actualizar dentro de poco esta historia, pero estoy planeando una especie de one-shot en homenaje a cierta persona, que debería estar dentro de poco por aquí. Y recuerda, Un review hace a una autora feliz ;D

* * *

Secretos

Capitulo 1: Dudas

El cuarto estaba oscuro, justo como les gustaba, el aire pesado y cargado de un silencio anticipador. El clima se unía al ambiente cerrado y hacía que gotas de sudor cayeran por la piel de Al, escurriéndose bajo su precaria ropa.

El sonido de la audiencia de esa noche, lejana y ruidosa, electrificaba el aire. Al se ajustó sus guantes de cuero y repasó mentalmente los acordes de la canción más nueva. Con suerte los fans no notarían un desliz que no había logrado corregir antes del segundo coro. Ensayó un par de arreglos de último momento en su guitarra y estaba listo.

Una voz femenina amplificada mágicamente resonó por todo el establecimiento, aunque en los vestidores sonaba amortiguada – Esta noche, en la cueva del Grimm tendremos a un grupo que han estado esperando… – La presentación continuó retumbando en las paredes del pequeño pub, aunque Al la consideraba innecesaria. Después de todo quienes esperaban en el otro cuarto estaban allí sólo para verlos tocar a ellos. Pausa comercial no necesaria, penso Al mientras rodaba los ojos. Aunque ayudaba a preparar al público, Al no apreciaba ese tipo de presentaciones, prefería llegar, tocar, enloquecer a la audiencia y marcharse, justo como le gustaba el sexo.

Mientras caminaban hacia el escenario Al estudió con cuidado a sus compañeros de banda. Detrás de él oía a Wilbur Longbottom, mejor conocido como Ash, emitir una serie de incoherencias que irían dirigidas a merlin sabrá quien mientras giraba las bquetas con sus dedos, viva imagen del nerviosismo. Aunque en cuanto tomara su lugar ante sus platillos y tambores toda esa inseguridad se iría por la borda.

Junto a Ash, Teddy terminaba su cigarrillo preshow y se veía tan relajado como si fuese solamente un ensayo, sosteniendo su bajo sobre su espalda. Su imagen de desinterés no era más que una máscara para el público, pues no había algo más apasionante para su primo que vivir sobre un escenario.

A la derecha de Al estaba Mick Blast, la adición más reciente a la banda, aparentemente muy calmado. Confía en un Slytherin para mostrarse frío y desinteresado, aunque por dentro se esté muriendo. Al sabía que el chico tenía nervios, después de todo era la primera presentación real de Blast. De igual forma confiaba en las habilidades de Blast y su capacidad de enfocarse, una vez se abriera el telón. Llegaron al escenario y cada uno se ubicó en su lugar.

– Sin más preámbulos, aquí tenemos a _Salazar's Chant _– Anunció la voz femenina que había estado hablando sin parar mientras la banda se movía de los vestidores al escenario. La multitud gritó con más fuerza cuando mencionó el nombre de la banda. Al rodó de nuevo los ojos. Esto sería demasiado fácil.

El telón se abrió al tiempo que la guitarra de Blast y el bajo comenzaron una melodía, que má bien parecía una batalla de sonidos. Las luces se enfocaron sobre la figura de Al acercándose al micrófono como un felino acechando a su presa. En el momento en que Al llegó al micrófono los instrumentos callaron y así lo hizo la multitud, ensimismada en la figura de Al sobre el escenario. Un joven alto y delgado, cabello negro que le llegaba casi a los hombros, dedos largos que se deslizaron por el micrófono, ojos verdes que controlaban a la multitud y su respiración contra el micrófono, resonando jadeante. Sus manos se movían lentamente por el soporte del micrófono, casi como una caricia. El bajo se unió a su respiración y, entonces, la magia comenzó.

~*o0o*~

– Scorp, espérame – Michael Blast alcanzó a Scorpius Malfoy con la respiración entrecortada – Maldito, se suponía que debías esperarme en la sala común.

– Cuida tu lenguaje, Mick. No querrías que tu madre te oyera hablar así. En cuanto al asunto de la sala común, sí te esperé. De hecho, te esperé exactamente ochenta y tres minutos, pero no es mi culpa que el troglodita de Potter no tenga sentido de la puntualidad y te arrastre con él.

_Mierda,_ pensó Mick_ ahora sí que lo he hecho enojar._

– Ahora – continuó Scorpius – si no tienes una excusa digna de oir, me marcho antes que _yo _llegue tarde – Sin más, Scorpius continuó su marcha por el corredor, hecho una furia. Mick, lamentando la suerte de la pobre alma que Scorp iba a visitar, tomó rumbo a la sala común. Ahora que no tenía algo apremiante que hacer se permitió deambular lentamente hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

Pasando junto a las antorchas que marcaban la entrada se preguntó nuevamente por qué tenían que hacer esas serpientes que las decoraban tan _reales_. A veces podía jurar que las muy rastreras se movían, pero cuando enfocaba su vista sobre ellas, parecía más un efecto de las llamas de la antorcha que… _¿magia? _Meneó su cabeza, mientras pronuciaba la contraseña para entrar a su Sala Común. Daba igual, moviéndose o de piedra las serpientes le ponían los pelos de punta.

– Serpientes, tenían que ser serpientes. No, no podía ser cualquier otro reptil – Mick susurró enojado para sí mismo, mientras atravesaba la sala común y subía las escaleras a su dormitorio. – Una iguana, eso sirve, se arrastra, tiene escamas y lengua bífida, o un dragón. Mala idea, los dragones tiran fuego. Menos mal Scorpius es serpiente y no dragón. ¿O sería mejor decir escorpión?

Sobre una de las camas estaba Albus Potter, sin camisa ni zapatos y con jeans ajustados. Estaba recostado sobre las almohadas, leyendo unas partituras en pergaminos que sostenía con una mano mientras mordía la punta de una pluma que sostenía con la otra. Mick no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hacía el hijo de puta para parecer todo el tiempo tan, tan recién follado. Incluso en uniforme lograba presentar esa imagen. Sólo para aclarar él no era gay ni tenía una fijación en Potter, pero Scorpius sí era gay y Mick aún dudaba la parte de no tener una fijación en Potter. Ya que había sido el mísmo Scorpius quien, en una conversación, le había hecho notar el "Aura de Sexo" que Potter cargaba.

– Como me va a gustar Potter, Mick, si lo único atrayente del tipo es el cuerpo de dios griego que tiene y el aura de sexo con que lo lleva. De resto es un patán, sin cerebro, autocomplaciente… - esas habían sido exactamente las palabras que usó Scorpius, junto a unos cuantos insultos.

Al levantó la vista y le sonrió a Mick – ¿Dónde quedó tu rubio insufrible? Pensé que ibas a encontrarte con él.

– Él no es mío – Fue lo único que respondió Mick, antes de tirarse boca abajo en su cama.

– ¿Entonces admites que es un rubio insufrible? – Dijo Al y Mick pudo oir la pequeña risita que el pelinegro intentaba reprimir.

– Púdrete, Potter – Respondió Mick mientras se quitaba los zapatos de un pie con el otro y escuchaba la risa que Al soltaba al otro lado del cuarto, mezclada con algo que sonó como _infantil_.

Mick pensó en sacar sus deberes, pero justo para eso había necesitado a Scorpius. Sin su amigo presente sería como intentar leer griego antiguo, o aritmancia. Ahora tendría que comprarle algo increíblemente caro a Scorpius o hacer algo increíblemente humillante, para que siquiera le hablara de nuevo. Rapidamente le escribió una nota a su madre y se volvió a recostar en su cama, enviaría la nota en la mañana.

Sin más que hacer se permirió pensar en un asunto que le molestaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Scorp y Al, esa sí que era una historia extraña. Era sorprendente que hubiesen sido amigos, hace tan sólo unos cuantos años. De hecho se hicieron amigos apenas se conocieron en la estación del trén, pero algo había salido mal y en tercero todo terminó con un escalofriante silencio. Un día no podían estar separados y al siguiente no cruzaban ni las miradas. Durante la última semana de Octubre Scorpius había evitando al máximo todo contacto físico o verbal humano.

El punto que le molestaba era lllamarse el mejor amigo de Scorpius y no saber que había sucedido ese día. La sensación de engaño había crecido, precipitada por la cercanía de su graduación de Hogwarts. Después de esa fecha tenía el presentimiento que sería imposible descubrir que había sucedido.

Potter siempre le había sido indiferente, pero desde que el último le había invitado a unirse a su banda, habían establecido cierta camaradería que enervaba a Scorpius. Cierta camaradería que beneficiaba a Mick para cumplir sus propios propósitos. Potter era la única persona, aparte de Scorpius que sabía que había sucedido. Así que si Scorpius no quería decírselo, tendría que lograr que Potter lo hiciera.

Tendría que empezar despacio, pero pronto. Estaba a punto de entablar una conversación cuando la puerta se abrió y dos sudorosos adolescentes entraron al cuarto, sosteniendo sus escobas y sonriendo como idiotas. Cualquier Slytherin sabía lo que eso significaba.

– ¡Oi, Vane! ¿Quién fue la chica afortunada? – Preguntó Potter más fuerte de lo necesario.

Vane y Carson se miraro con complicidad y prosiguieron a acontar con sórdidos detalles el encuentro que acababan de tener con las hermanas Finch-Fletchey. Mick aprovechó la situación y guardó sus intenciones para algún momento posterior, cuando estableciera un plan que seguir. Después de todo no era Griffyndor para ir saltando del pensamiento a la acción.

~*o0o*~

Scorpius tenía que admitir que una sesión de estudio con Rose Weasley tres meses antes de los EXTASIS era una táctica destidana al fracaso.

– Vamos, Malfoy. Esta la tienes que saber: ¿Cómo tratarías una mordedura de Grindylow después de que diez horas hayan transcurrido desde el momento de la mordedura? – La cara de Weasley reflejaba la esperanza que, a pesar de tres horas de fracasos, aún tenía.

Si Scorpius no fuese un Malfoy ya estaría golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa, pero como sí lo era, enarcó una ceja – ¿Opciones?

– Está bien, tienes esencia de: _Belladona_, _Díctamo_ y _Calanthe Zeduba_. ¿Qué harías? – Corrección, era una táctica destinada a llevarlo a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

– Eh, Esencia de Díctamo – respondió, sabiendo de antemano que era de alguna forma incorrecto, o impreciso, e igualmente merecedor de un discurso. Al igual que las siete preguntas anteriores.

– ¿Es que no has puesto atención? Si bien se puede usar la esencia de Díctamo para sangrados, es necesario aplicar anteriormente la esencia de Calanthe. Así se evita la posible infección y reduce la hinchazón – Weasley dijo sin parar a tomar aire – Te lo dije hace menos de media hora.

– Por qué siquiera necesito saber eso, Weasley. El examen de Pociones va a ser sobre mezclas adormecedoras, Heathrow ya lo dijo – _No, Scorpius. No puedes golpearte con la mesa… ni con el libro. Ni a Rose contra la mesa… mmm._

– Pensé que sería importante estudiar otros temas, aunque no te los vayan a preguntar en el examen. Nunca sabes cuando un paciente pueda ser mordido por un Grindylow.

– Pero esto lo enseñan en cuarto año de sanación! Ni siquiera hemos terminado Hogwarts!

– Bien, pues perdóname por pensar a futuro – Exclamó Rose con un tono que daba por finalizada la discusión. Como si no fuera suficiente tomó su libro "Mil y un cosas que un sanador debe saber" y hundió su rostro en él.

De vez en cuando lograba oir susurros que parecían decir "desconsiderados y vagos, pero Scorpius los ignosró olímpicamente, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a las rabietas de Rose. No la podía culpar por estudiar tanto, él mismo era como un adicto a la información, pero también consideraba su deber alejar un poco a Rose de los libros. O por lo menos sacar los libros ala aire libre para que Rose también recibiera algo de sol. Aunque, ahora se encontraban en la biblioteca. Eran los únicos estudiantes allí, aunque no era de extrañarse, siendo un sábado en la noche

Enterró su propia cara en su libro "Lo que ni tu profesor sabe de pociones" e intentó no pensar en la hora de ir a su dormitorio, donde, seguramente, todos estarían aún despiertos… pero si tal vez tomaba una ruta muy larga y hacía un pequeño desvío en el baño de los Prefectos no tendría que ver despierto aninguno de sus compañeros de dormitorio, especialmente a Mick… y a Potter.

~*o0o*~


End file.
